The Good Spies
by Galx20
Summary: Faith Gallian lost everyone she had ever cared about and decided to join Voldemort at the height of the war. Now many years later, she is an ex-death eater and has taken on the role as the new professor at Hogwarts. Still loyal to the dark lord and mistrustful of everyone. Can she learn to love and trust again or will she end up making the same mistake twice? OC and no slash.


Hello, so, this is my first big story! The summary in general terms sucks and I will probably go back sometime in the future and change things around. I don't have a beta so if I get anything wrong story-wise, please tell me in a review or something. The story will, for the most part, centered around my OC Faith Gallian and whatever she's up too. Well, hope you enjoy.

As night drew, nearer Faith had the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. Not an unusual feeling for the witch as people view her as the outsider of the small village and is the sight for many pranks by the younger children. A twig snapped to her left and Faith's suspicious started to grow. Rising from her garden, she drew her wand from her holder on her ankle and scanned the area around her.

"If anyone is out there, this is your final warning to clear out now, or I will use force." The threat echoed around the quiet clearing.

"The threat won't be necessary Gallian." A familiar friendly voice answered behind her. Spinning around Faith stood face to face with her old headmaster: Albus Dumbledore. He looked the same as he did 14 years ago, with the same long white beard and sparkling, bright eyes.

He smiled at her calmly before continuing,

"Faith it's lovely to see you, I was wondering if I could take up a moment of your time?"

Faith still perplexed merely nodded, pocketing her wand and led the way towards the tiny cottage, once inside Faith made both teas before leading her guest to her sitting room. Following Faith Dumbledore surveyed the room 'very Faith' he smiled to himself. The room crammed with hundreds of books, many placed back onto the shelves they belonged, but quite a few scattered on the floor and table as if they were left to be looked at a later date. A large armchair was stationed in the middle of the room and a fireplace right in front of it. It had a feeling of hominess with a few pictures placed on the few open areas on the walls. He glanced at the closest one and saw two young girls covered in what seemed to be mud from head to toe, both were smiling brightly at him not having a care in the world.

Faith blushed at the mess of the room and wished she had had the time to clean up beforehand. She snuck a glance at Dumbledore who didn't seem bothered by it.

"I don't get many guests." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously trying to break the tension and sipped at her tea not knowing where to look.

"That must be nice," Dumbledore muttered with a hint of amusement. He was still standing in the doorway holding his tea. He pulls out his wand, and a purple armchair appeared out of nowhere beside her own. He took his seat. Faith followed eyebrows raised.

"So, what can I do for you headmaster?" Dumbledore drank some of his tea giving him time to best answer the witch.

"I would like to offer you a job at Hogwarts." He said bluntly. Faith shifted uncomfortably; she wasn't expecting this to be his answer. Why would he want her to work at Hogwarts?

"Doing what?" She asked trying to sound as neutral as possible.

This time Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"For the last three years, I've always seemed to be missing a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the start of each term. It's getting so bad that many of the students are calling the role cursed." Faith looked confused and then startled before standing up and walking towards the fireplace.

"So, let me get this straight" turning back towards Dumbledore,

"you want me to become the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which is cursed because no one has kept the job for more than a year?" Faith starts to pace in front of the fireplace while Dumbledore watched her trying to process everything.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up," the older man nodded, finishing his tea and places it on the table.

"Delicious tea." Before pouring more into the cup entirely oblivious for look Faith was giving him.

"Professor, even if I did take the job, which I haven't decided on yet," pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore. "Most of the wizarding world hates me; parents won't be happy to learn that an ex-death eater is going to be teaching their children defensive magic."

Faith stared at Dumbledore and laughed a humorless laugh "You must be pretty desperate to be thinking of me, sir. Just imagine the howlers you would be receiving good god." Faith gave a small shudder at the thought. Standing up Dumbledore placed his hands lightly on either side of Faith's shoulders, so they were face to face and gave her a calming stare.

"No, you are right they won't be happy, and they might threaten to fire me again." A twinkle of amusement flashed across his face. "You have mastered in Defense Against the Dark Arts and from what I have heard you are an excellent healer. You are more than qualified to teach young witches and wizards the art of either." Faith wasn't surprised that he knew her qualifications but still blushed red at the compliment.

"I had the same problem with Severus Snape when he first joined my staff as potion master many were angry and demanded blood, but over the years people got over it and moved on with their lives." Knowing that Faith was about to protest again, he continued, "the only one who is stopping you from this is you, Faith. It is time you returned to the wizarding world." Giving him a startled look, Faith felt another blush creeping up her neck and looked down at her feet. She smiled and sighed. This man was famous for manipulation she knew that. There had to be something else he wanted from her. Dumbledore's eyes harden before a somber expression covered his face, then taking a step back he contemplated how to approach the second part of this conversation.

"There is another reason I think it would be prude that you return to Hogwarts." Faith glanced up at her old headmaster startled to see something shift in his eyes before changing to his usual twinkle. This must mean only one thing.

"We both know what's coming; it's only a matter of time before Voldemort finds a way to return to his full strength." Faith cringed as he spoke his name. The older man ignored it and pressed on, "I believe after the events of the last term Peter Pettigrew has returned to his master, and Voldemort's' forces are growing each day and-"

"What do you want from me headmaster? Faith interrupts "You want me to plague my allegiance to you and the light side?" Faith bit her lip and turned away from him.

"I thought you trusted me enough to teach at your school. I guess the phrase keep your friends close and your enemies closer come to mind!" Faith spat out bitterly. A small voice suddenly popped into her head, of course, he would why wouldn't he? He was there at your trial he knows what you have done.

Dumbledore smiled softly to himself, cursing himself for the way he started this part of the conversation.

"Faith I wasn't accusing you of anything, I wouldn't offer you a position at my school if I didn't think you were safe enough to be around. Regardless of your past deeds, you are a remarkable witch." Faith couldn't turn around; she felt shame build up in her. Dumbledore didn't outright say he trusted her, but it was better than nothing.

"What I need of you is to find me something." At that Faith turned around confusion sweeping over her face.

"What would that be sir?" the headmaster instead of answering, gave her a smile before walking back over to his chair and resumed sipping his tea. Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Always the flare for the dramatics. Faith didn't move from her spot by the fire.

"It's a dark magical item that will be prudent in the war to come. It is currently being held somewhere in America which I recently learned you spend a great amount of time in."

Faith rubbed her chin subconsciously trying to think of any dark items that would be strong enough to help in a war Faith rang up surprisingly short. "What is the item?" Faith asked in a quiet voice curiosity edging its way in.

"All in good time, I'll tell you once the school year begins. I need to work out a plan first on how we will be getting it." Faith smirked to herself, he is leaving her breadcrumbs to follow, and the only way to get the answers was to take up to the position. Very smart. He knows that if she doesn't join his staff voluntarily, she will because of her pure curiosity of what he is seeking.

"Now!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together pushing Faith out of her thoughts. "Do you accept the role of professor of defense at my school?"

Faith stared him down pretending to be thinking about her answer "If I get killed because of this bloody curse it is on you, sir." Dumbledore gave her another bright smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, stood up and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Gallian."


End file.
